


Walmart Shenanigans

by AlyOopsie



Series: Klance College AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I refuse - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Alcohol, No Beta, bc yeah, everyone but pidge is over 21, i will not, idk what else to put, keith is good with children, my brothers are trying to get me to let them read this, pidge is great okay, so i put it as klance, teen and up bc of the alcohol mentions, there is like one Tender Moment(tm) between keith and lance, they're havin a good time, they/them pronouns for Pidge, this is based on a dream i had like last week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyOopsie/pseuds/AlyOopsie
Summary: Keith bonds with a small girl in Walmart by dancing.





	Walmart Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta so this probably isn't as good as it could be  
> also i wrote this to distract myself from the pain of my ankle that i rolled today

If Keith could recall correctly, it had been Friday. Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and himself had been having a small party to celebrate the end of finals, but they needed to go to Walmart for ice cream. He had already had one or two beers, so he was a bit buzzed, just enough for some bad decisions.

He had insisted that he wouldn’t drive, because he was on the way to be drunk. Pidge was the only one who didn’t drink, so they had driven. Lance had called shotgun, so Keith and Hunk had been in the backseat.

While they were in Walmart getting the ice cream, Keith realized he needed a new motorcycle helmet. His current one was more than a little worse for wear, and Shiro had been threatening to get him a bright pink Hello Kitty one if he wouldn’t go buy a new one. So, he had said he was going to the automotive part of the store, and the other had decided to come too and offer their “expert” fashion advice.

When they got there, they were met with a crying little girl. She looked about 5 or 6, with her hair pulled into two pigtails. Keith had a soft spot for children, so he asked her what was wrong. She had responded by saying that she had lost her mother. Naturally, Keith offered to help her find the missing mother.

Lance had told a few jokes to the girl, trying to help stop her tears. It seemed to work, and she laughed. Keith had offered her his hand, and she helped pick out a helmet. Then they had taken her to the customer service desk to try and page her mother. The girl hadn’t let go of Keith hand, and had asked if he knew how to dance. Keith, for whatever reason, had said he did. The girl immediately asked him to teach her.

Keith had agreed, and showed her a bunch of dance moves, such as, but not limited to: the funky chicken, the sprinkler, and the roller chicken. The girl’s mother had appeared after Keith was beginning to show her how to do the Cupid Shuffle. The woman had hidden her smile behind a hand, thanking the quartet again and again for helping her daughter.

After they had paid for their things and gotten back to the car, Keith heard a shout of his name. He was tackled by the little girl, her mother not far behind. After speaking with Keith for a few minutes, the two walked to their car, the little girl doing a variety of dance moves that Keith had shown her the entire time.

As soon as they were all in the car and the doors were shut, Pidge started laughing. Soon, Lance and Hunk had joined, Keith following soon behind.

 

Keith tried to sort out his thought of what happened after, but it was just a blur. His head was pounding, and he never wanted to get out of bed. He couldn’t even remember where he had slept last night, and frankly, didn’t care. He was comfy and warm; he just wished his headache would go away.

He felt something shift next to him, and his eyes snapped open. It was Lance. He was still asleep, but he realized they were in Lance’s bed. That would make sense, because they had the party and Hunk and Lance’s apartment. Keith didn’t know he was zoning out, trying to remember what else happened last night, until a sleepy voice broke his train of thought.

“I didn’t know you were so good with kids.” Lance smiled at him, and Keith’s heart sped up just a bit. “Yeah, well, I was just trying to help her.”

“By teaching her the most ridiculous dance moves I’ve ever seen?”

“It helped take her mind off her mother, so yes.”

Lance chuckled, and Keith couldn’t help but think that he wouldn’t mind if Lance never stopped laughing. Lance’s laugh sounded melodic, peaceful. It sounded like the home Keith had never had.

“You know, I could teach you how to properly dance later.” 

Keith’s eyes widened in surprise, but he accepted. Any chance he had to be close to Lance, he would take. Plus, it would help expand his (very limited) dancing knowledge.

Suddenly, Pidge burst in, shouting about how they had taken several videos of Keith last night. Nearly all of them were of him dancing with the little girl. The last one was of him dancing with Lance, actually dancing. He couldn’t detect what dance they were doing, perhaps a tango? Who knows? Not Keith, that’s for sure. They were stumbling around and uncoordinated, clearly drunk. But, they looked like they were having fun.

Lance had only smirked at him, saying something about how he guesses they already had their first dancing session. Keith couldn’t think of a response, so he just nodded. He switched his gaze back to Pidge’s phone.

Keith would gladly dance with Lance again, and he looked forward to their next dance session. Hopefully he would actually be sober enough to remember it.

**Author's Note:**

> [ hmu on tumblr ](https://writing-at-dawn-until-dark.tumblr.com/)  
>  I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment or send me a message on Tumblr if you want!


End file.
